Upon the Shoulders of Giants
by DN7
Summary: With Earth still succumbing to the effects of the blight, the humans aboard the life saving space stations along with Cooper and Brand in a new galaxy must chart a new course for humanity. Or has their path already been predetermined? *One shot meant to inspire other authors, see A/N inside for more info*


**Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night**

* * *

 **Spoiler Alert** \- If you haven't watched Interstellar, I'd recommend waiting on reading this until you have. This is just an intro chapter of something I've had in my head for a while, but have not time to write it. See the ending author's note for more info.

* * *

 **Gargantua**

 **Mid - 22nd century**

To anyone else, taking a ranger craft with only an outdated and untested US Marine AI through the Hole would be insane. For Cooper, he knew that it was the next step in his journey. How he knew he wasn't sure, maybe being inside the Tesseract for as long as it took it him to get Murph the quantum data imparted him with some idea of his course. Or perhaps it was simply because he was a man with no ties to the world as it stood, the daughter he knew long gone and with the family she raised in her final moments.

It took some time to get the proper gravity slingshots lined up to reach past Gargantua and to the portion of the binary system where planets orbited the neutron star instead of the black hole. It was on the far side of the neutron star that Edmund's planet resided, where Dr. Brand and hopefully Edmund himself were already prepping Plan B.

Needless to say that Amelia was surprised by Cooper's arrival. She thought she was hallucinating, after all nothing escapes from a black hole's event horizon besides theoretical minute Hawking radiation. After explaining as best he could, the higher dimensional/bulk beings having created a safe haven for him and TARS to be able to communicate with Murphy through time and give her the answer to solve the gravimetric equations. Those groundbreaking equations that would allow massive ground side built space stations to be launched into space and save the human race as it stood on Earth.

Once Amelia had gotten over the fact that she wouldn't be alone for the foreseeable future, she and Cooper took stock of their options. For Cooper, it barely felt like any time had passed since he said his farewell to Amelia. Amelia though had been on Edmund's world for two months, and had already started the process of starting Plan B. The first two humans to be born on a completely different world would arrive in roughly 9 months. With all of the Endurance's system's now planet side and converted for long term power generation, there was no way for Cooper and Brand to make it back as Cooper burned the entirety of the ranger's fuel capacity to get to Amelia. So they settled in for the long haul, the start of a new offshoot of humanity.

* * *

 **Cooper Station**

 **Sol**

"You know he took a ranger without authorization, right? Along with that he took that decrepit military bot he fixed up." The station's security officer complained.

"Yes but we know why he left. we have an obligation to help Cooper and Dr. Brand set up the first extra solar colony." Another official stated. "If we could start sending people there instead of risking overpopulation on the existing stations, we might have a chance at implementing the our plans to eradicate the blight once and for all."

The meeting erupted into chaos once more, the group of eleven men and women all trying to get their points across about what they should do about the lives barely scraping by, about what to do about the rising population amongst the stations, what to do about the gravimetric anomaly found on mars, and numerous other topics, save one person.

The lone figure, stood up and suddenly all the others stopped their bickering and turned to the highest elected official of the human race.

"We will send all the supplies and people we can to our new colony, every station is to begin preparing crew teams with the appropriate skills and knowledge to make the colony successful. Our efforts at pushing back the blight on Earth will continue as planned with the new nanophage." She stepped out from the table, and walked over to the view window, currently showing a magnificent view of Saturn. As she approached, the screen highlighted the specs of light that indicated the Earth, Luna, and Mars. "Have the best gravitational scientists analyse the Mars anomaly, and get preparations under way for a long term science team to go there."

All of the people at the meeting table, whether they agreed or not, immediately nodded their heads in confirmation while uttering the same thing.

"By your order, Supreme Chancellor Shepard."

* * *

 **Note:** As some of you may have figured out, I have a thing for Mass Effect crossovers. The other thing most of you may know is that I do not have a lot of time anymore to write. However that does not mean I am not always thinking about new ideas for stories I have in progress, or some new ones. However I have no time to get these down beyond some short scenes and rough outlines. That's where you guys come into play. If any one has any interest whatsoever of taking over this fic and see it through to completion, please PM me so I can show you what I have worked up so far. I do want people who are committed writers and able to imagine the big picture and message, so if you don't feel up to it but have some ideas, let me know anyway and I'll keep a record of them for whomever takes this project on. I will of course update this chapter with a link to the new fic if one gets made.

~DN7


End file.
